Toy
by Enide Dear
Summary: Reno is caught by the Remnants and have to do whatever he can to survive. Whatever he can. Rated as high as can be.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Toy part 1/3

Author: Enide Dear

Rating: Nc - 17 violence, torture, rape, swearing – the whole shebang

Pairing: RenoxLozxYazooxKadaj

Summary: Reno is caught by the Remnants

Feedback: Will be adored and squeed over

Author's note: Um…yeah…so this is what dearly beloved padawa would call: 'Teacher on too much pear-brandy. Again." Fortunately she's easily distracted by a butt-naked Erestor. *evil cackling laughter*

Yeah, I know the Valenwinds make me all fluffy, but really, I'm evil, evil I tell you! Consider this your first, last and only warning.

And pass the pear-brandy, s'il vous-plait.

I apologise for Yazoo turning out like some sort of cold-blooded psychopath. That wasn't my intent. I do *not* apologise for Kadaj turning out like some sort of sadistic psychopath, however. That was the intent.

And I *love* Loz, so no bashing, please.

Muse: This pic .com/art/Yazoo-Reno-Loz-79703952 NSFW!

Yes, Reno thought, it had been a bad idea, a very bad idea, to look for information on the three Sephiroth-like brothers that had suddenly emerged out of nowhere. It had been such a bad idea that Rufus had explicable forbidden him to do so, and Rude had not even wanted to listen to arguments. But Reno's impulse control was as bad as ever, and his instincts as good; not only had he found their hideout, he had done so on his own.

That was, of course, another bad idea. But he hadn't realised just how bad until now, when three coldly amused faces were staring down at him lying tied up on the floor at their feet.

"A spy." This must be Kadaj, the brother in charge; Reno had met Sephiroth briefly during the legends years amongst Shinra and he could see the shallow resemblance. But where Sephiroth was all control, Kadaj seemed nothing like that; an aura of violence and wanton cruelty swirled around him, and it scared Reno to the very core of his being. As a Turk he'd seen a lot of things, met a lot of madmen who would kill or maim without a second thought. But Kadaj was different even from them. Kadaj would not just kill him, but enjoy the pain he could inflict; it was clear in those insane, cold green eyes that stared down at him, like a snake with a prey. Reno swallowed, tried to gather his thoughts. There was one glimmer of hope as he saw it; they didn't seem to recognise him as a Turk, or even as one of those who had stolen Jenova from them. "What should we do with him, brothers?"

"Nothing. Just kill it and be done with it." The long-haired brother – Yazoo – raised his gun and Reno gasped for breath.

"But it's pretty." The last brother, the biggest one, studied him as a cat might study a mouse. A very big and strong jungle cat, and a very, very insignificant mouse. "I want to keep it as a toy. Can I?"

Kadaj seemed already bored with the subject, as if a matter of life and death wasn't something that could keep his attention for very long.

"You and your toys." He gave his brother a faint smile. "Do you promise to take care of him?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll take care of it – me and Yazoo will take care of it. Right, Yazoo?"

Loz turned a pleading gaze towards his slimmer brother who lowered his weapon and seemed to look at Reno for the first time, a slow, judging gaze.

"Say, Kadaj," Yazoo's slow drawl sent shivers down Reno's spine; there were something inhumanly snake-like over all the brothers, but perhaps mostly Yazoo. He kneeled gracefully and a cool, smooth hand caressed through Reno's red hair. "Can we keep this one? Loz is right; it would make a wonderful toy."

Reno's heart started up a frantic staccato; he could figure far too well what the pale Remnant meant. A chuckle came from behind him and suddenly Loz burly body pressed up against him, a strong hand slipped under his shirt and started mapping the plains of his chest. Reno's breath hitched with terror, but there was nothing he could do; hands tied behind his back and defenceless. Kadaj seemed amused by the situation and his brothers' sudden interest.

"Sure. Have fun; I'll be back tomorrow." He smiled, his predatory gaze sliding up and down the scrawny prey caught between his hungry brothers, seeming to relish the desperation in Reno's face. "There will be plenty of time to figure out who he is later."

Reno was dragged into a bedroom and thrown carelessly down on the mattress; squirming he tried to move away but it was of course useless; Loz grabbed his flailing wrists and pulled off his shoes and socks; Yazoo straddled his hips and kissed him hungrily.

*Alright, alright, calm down.* Reno thought, trying to fight the panic that threatened to engulf him. *It's just sex, right? It's nothing you haven't done before, so it can't be that bad…Except, this time, I don't want to!* He tried to smother that thought; right now he just had to get through this somehow. *Look, they're bloody gorgeous, ain't they? Strong, smooth, beautiful…you can do this, you can do this, just relax.*

"Yo, guys," Reno panted, trying to swallow his desperation, "if you untie me, I can make this a lot more fun for you, you know. I can…"

He was cut short by Yazoo's hand slapping over his mouth as the silver-haired man kissed along his jaw, down his neck, not even bothering to tell him to shut up. Panic surge through Reno; and unstoppable wave of terror. *I can't do this! They're going to fucking raping me!*

Loz was pulling at his pants now, and Reno freaked; panicking he buckled, kicked and bit down hard.

"Ow!" Green reptile eyes blazing Yazoo tore his hand away, but it came back, hard, on Reno's chin, knocking his head back and making stars swirl in front of his eyes.

"Yazoo! What happened?" Loz parried the kicking effortlessly, but now he let go of Reno's legs and the pants drawn halfway down the knees, and scrambled up to his brother.

"The toy bit me!" Yazoo hissed outraged, clutching his wounded hand.

"Awww…let me see."

Dazed with pain, Reno watched as Loz with unexpected tenderness cleaned the wound, put bandage on it and kissed it to make it better, soothing his angry brother with caresses and soft words until Yazoo calmed down and kissed him back. *The Hell do they need me for?!* Reno thought through the haze of pain and fear as Yazoo helped Loz out of his jacket and Loz threw Yazoo's leather robe on the floor. *It ain't the first time those two shared a bed and more.*

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt…" He started once two pair of reptile eyes were turned towards him, but this time he was interrupted by a gag being pressed between his teeth.

"A shame," Loz sighed as he tied the knot, "It seemed to have such a pretty mouth."

"I suppose it can't be both pretty and clever," Yazoo shrugged and tore Reno's shirt open, giving his attention to the taste of red nipples as Loz continued to pull off the struggling pants, finally getting them off despite Reno's now weak struggles.

It happened, as it had to happened, because Reno could do nothing to stop it; he had a few seconds as he was hauled up to his knees to wish feverently for any kind of lube, and then he was pulled down into Loz's lap, a slick - *Thank Gods for small favours!* - cock impaling him and his scream was muffled behind the gag. Yazoo's mouth closed around him, and he was hard and needy and why the Hell was he turned on by being raped?

"Yeah, keep wriggling and squirming. I like that." Loz grunted in his ear, and Yazoo sniggered, and Reno realised that he was grinding and pushing along with the brothers, following the ruthless pace and biting down hard on the gag not to moan or whimper. Loz held his head back by his hair, kissing his bruised jaw; Yazoo caressed his thighs and teased his cock, and it was all too much.

Reno screamed, again, behind the gag, his hips twisting forward in Loz's grip as he came violently and very unwillingly.

He only had a few minutes to try to remember how to breath before he was pulled back all the way into the grinning brother's lap and took another two, three thrusts before Loz came as well.

"You want to play with it?" Loz asked as he loosened his crushing grip a bit.

"Sure, turn it over."

Reno was dumped on the bed, and flipped over on his back, trying to shake his head, trying to say stop, but one look up on Yazoo's green cold eyes was enough to know there would be no stopping until they were done with him.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty," Loz cooed, stroking Reno's hair from his face as Yazoo pulled Reno's legs up on his shoulders and leaned forward. "Almost as pretty as you are, Yazoo."

"You are so sweet, Loz."

They met in a kiss above Reno's face, Loz hand turning into a fist that pulled at his hair, Yazoo breaching him. *They're lovers, and I'm just their fucking sex toy, something new and kinky to amuse them! Gods damn it, how will I ever get out of this mess?* Reno had no idea, and for the first time the sharp fear of rape was being replaced with the darker looming threat of death. *I don't want to die! Rude, where the Hell are you? Get me away from these freaks! Come and save me! I need you… *

But Rude didn't suddenly barge into the room with an army of Soldiers at his back, and he was alone with the two brothers that only thought of what kind of fun they could have with his body.

**

When they were done, the brothers crawled together, Yazoo stretched out over Loz's heavier body as if they'd just made love – tenderly – to one another, not fucked the Hell out of their poor toy that now lay discarded and bruised next to them.

"I like this toy," Loz said sleepy but sated. "Do you think Kadaj will let me keep it?"

"Maybe." Yazoo yawned and snuggled down on his brother's broad chest. "But he'll want to borrow it."

"No, he can't!" Loz pouted. "I don't want to lend him toys anymore; he always breaks them."

"They mend. They heal. Eventually."

"The last one didn't. He broke it too much."

"So, we'll get you a new toy, Loz. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying! And I want to keep this toy."

"You said the same thing about the last toy," Yazoo said wearily, "and the one before that."

"But they weren't this pretty."

"That's true. But this one makes too much noise. And I don't trust it. It bit me." Yazoo sighed. "No, please don't cry Loz, we'll talk to Kadaj tomorrow, I promise."

"Yeah. Alright."

Reno felt the broad hand twisting in his hair, using it as a leach to pull him slowly but inexorably closer, and he could either move with it or have his hair pulled out of his head. Wincing at the pain, he scuffled as best as he could towards the embracing brothers; when he was lying with his back pressed against Loz's side, his gag was removed and two fingers, one slim and one thick, invaded his mouth. Obediently he sucked, playing with licks and lips over the damned digits. What else could he do? He didn't want to be broken beyond repair by Kadaj.

These…creatures…that talked about him as if he wasn't even a sentient being but only a toy scared him, but at least they'd shown what they wanted from him, and he could survive that, at least as long as he could keep the shock and horror from taking over his mind completely. The thought of Kadaj was a completely different terror, one that seemed to freeze him to the very bottom of his soul. It was a purely instinctive reaction, born from that one look from the cold eyes, but he didn't question it.

Whatever it took, he had to stay away from Kadaj, if he wanted to survive.

He'd lost Yazoo as soon as that stupid dumb-ass bite, but Loz was the weakest link in the trio of brothers; he had to be. He was big, big and stupid and Reno could use that, had to use that. The burly bother found him pretty and fuckable; all he had to do was to keep Loz so interested in him that he'd keep his insane brother at bay until Reno could find a way to escape, or being saved. It was a pathetic, desperate plan. But it was all he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Toy part 2/3

Author: Enide Dear

Rating: Nc - 17 violence, torture, rape, swearing – the whole shebang

Pairing: RenoxLozxYazooxKadaj

Summary: Reno is caught by the Remnants

Feedback: Will be adored and squeed over

Author's note: Um…yeah…so this is what dearly beloved padawa would call: 'Teacher on too much pear-brandy. Again." Fortunately she's easily distracted by a butt-naked Erestor. *evil cackling laughter*

Yeah, I know the Valenwinds make me all fluffy, but really, I'm evil, evil I tell you! Consider this your first, last and only warning.

And pass the pear-brandy, s'il vous-plait.

I apologise for Yazoo turning out like some sort of cold-blooded psychopath. That wasn't my intent. I do *not* apologise for Kadaj turning out like some sort of sadistic psychopath, however. That was the intent.

And I *love* Loz, so no bashing, please.

Muse: This pic .com/art/Yazoo-Reno-Loz-79703952 NSFW!

Reno woke by a heavy body rolling on top of him, pushing his legs apart. He hadn't meant to sleep at all, but he'd been exhausted, mentally, physically, emotionally. Now he'd pay for that lack of strength and he tried closing his eyes, hard, but that didn't help much.

Yazoo was lying next to him, smiling indulgently and idly playing with Reno's hair, pushing it away from his sweaty and pained face, as Loz grunted inside him.

"It is pretty. But you'll get bored with it within a week, Loz. You always do."

"But I can keep it until then?" Loz licked the corner of his mouth and Reno forced himself to open his lips, to accept the tongue. *Have to keep him wanting me, that's my only chance.*

It wasn't much he could do, still bound and face down on the mattress, but he tried his best; moaning, licking squeezing. It seemed to amuse Yazoo, but Loz's grunts got deeper and Reno had to bite his lip not to wince at the hard thrusts against his bruised ass.

"Oh yes, I want to keep this one," Loz panted as he finally came and Reno could start blinking away tears.

"You'll have to feed it and keep it clean, then." Yazoo got out of bed now the show was over and started to dress, teasing his brother. "I won't do it for you."

"Sure."

Reno was pulled up on his feet, his pants still dangling around his ankles and his torn shirt hanging in tatters over his shoulders. He had to scuffle along as best he could out of the bedroom and into the kitchen were he was pulled down into Loz's lap again. But this time it was just so that he could be fed spoonfuls of cereal and milk from the breakfast table – and being groped a bit – and he ate with ravish hunger. He'd been through Hell in the last twenty-four hours – don'tthinkaboutit,don'tthinkaboutit,dont'thinkaboutthat now - and who knew when he'd eat next? However, he almost choked as Kadaj entered the room, giving his brother and his new toy a thoughtful glance.

"You are feeding him, so I suppose you want to keep him." Kadaj, Reno realised, was the only one of the brothers who referred to him as a person, but he was quite sure that wasn't a good sign. "Do you know who he is yet?"

"No," Loz admitted, crunching cereals himself. "But I like it, and I'll take care of it, I promise."

"Hmm. Well, I need you help today. You'll have to leave him here. We'll take care of him later."

"So I can keep it?"

"For now, yes."

Reno was dumped without further ceremony in a corner, crawling up to try to cover himself from Yazoo, fearing revenge for the bite yesterday, but he needn't had worried. Yazoo spent the day reading a book, not bothering at all with Loz's toy. For Yazoo he might have been an amusing one – night thing, but nothing more. Still, Reno tried to sit very still and not draw any attention to himself, even though his muscles were aching from strain and fear. The tension of not knowing what might happened was tearing at him; his mind kept throwing up half-baked, desperate and stupid plans, or simply wishing single-mindedly for Rude. Every time Yazoo moved, Reno jerked; he felt tense to the point of snapping. But he couldn't allow himself that luxury; he had to keep whatever wits he had about him if he was to escape.

"I can help you with that, yo." Reno's voice was hoarse with the screaming he'd done yesterday, and Yazoo didn't even look up from the dishes.

"Yazoo, right? I can...do that for you." If he could make himself useful, in any way he could, it would be harder for Kadaj to get rid of him. And, Hell, doing dishes compared to constant rape...

Yazoo had stiffened at the sound of is name and turned around, watching Reno with unreadable reptile eyes. Reno swallowed. Rapist psychos shouldn't wear aprons, he was sure there was some law against that.

"I said, I'll do that for you, you know? Dishes, cleaning, washing...Hell, I can even cook!" And for all those things he'd need both his hands free...one hand free, at the very least.

With a sigh, Yazoo turned back to the kitchen and rummaged through a cupboard. He took out something silvery and Reno's heart started to beat faster. A key?

But as Yazoo approached him, he realised what it was.

"No! Hell, no, didn't you hear me? I said I'll help you...mph!" The words died away as Yazoo slapped the duck tape over his mouth.

"Noisy toy," The Remnant patted his cheek and went back to the dishes.

**

By the time Loz and Kadaj returned he was almost grateful for the change of pace and even more grateful when Loz cut the bands on his wrists, allowing him to pull up his pants and cover himself for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"Mother wouldn't like me playing with dirty toys. Get into the shower." He was pushed towards the small cabinet and hurried away frantically hoping for a way out. But the shower had no windows and only one door; and even if he was unbound now, he couldn't take on the brothers unarmed and alone. Cranking up the shower to almost scalding heat, he felt blood and sweat and dried semen wash away, the filth running down into the sewer where it belonged. Water pounded against his head and shoulders, and he wished he could wash his sullied soul as easily.

*Rude…I know you are looking for me. Please, hurry. I'm sorry I didn't listen, but please…just hurry up and get me the Hell out of here.*

Nobody came for him, but finally he felt he couldn't stay in the shower any longer. The water was long since gone cold, anyway. His clothes were still torn and sticky, but he damned well wouldn't go naked, so he pulled them on. Walking very slowly, wishing he had anywhere else to go, anywhere at all, he moved towards the brothers' voices, not wanting to reach them, not knowing what else to do.

They were sitting around the table, Kadaj showing several documents to his brothers but carefully shuffling them aside as Reno came to stand hesitantly at the door.

"Come." He beckoned, and Reno had to obey.

"Look, yo, I don't know anything." He said nervously. "You can just drop me somewhere and I won't even find my way back here, a'right?"

"I told you it talks too much." Yazoo shook his head, making his long hair fly. "And it doesn't say anything interesting either."

"Sit down." Reno winced as he was pushed down on the edge of the table; Kadaj sat before him on the chair. It meant that Reno could look down on the strange Remnant, but it didn't give him any illusion of power or control. Green inhuman eyes studied him for a while, and then Kadaj let one hand slide along Reno's belt, the other caressed away the tattered shirt and teased his nipple.

"Who are you?" He asked, reptile eyes never leaving Reno's.

"I'm…I'm Loz's toy." Reno hated himself for saying, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Loz shift, surprised or pleased. But Kadaj smirked.

"What a very *good* answer. I bet you thought long and hard about that, in the shower. But I don't like lies."

With savage force, he crushed the peaking nipple between his fingers.

Reno howled with the sudden pain, trying to kick and fight, but his arms were grabbed by Yazoo and Loz and pulled up behind his back.

"I'm...I'm nobody! I'm just a punk!" he sobbed, thrashing in the grip. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Please!"

"Hmmm." Kadaj let go of the bruised flesh and caressed his way to the other nipple. Pain pounded from Reno's crushed and bleeding nipple, mixing with the stark terror in his mind, making thinking hard. "Why were you spying on us?"

This time Kadaj didn't even wait for an answer before pinching and Reno had to gasp the words between the cries that he couldn't stop.

"I…I was – Please stop! Please! – I was just curious. Ahhh, no! I just saw you, and I, I wondered, and you got me, and…Gods, it hurts! Rude! Help me!"

"Rude?" The grip didn't loosened, Kadaj's expression didn't change.

"My partner! Please! I don't know anything, just please stop it!"

Kadaj let him go and smiled wickedly; slowly he opened Reno's pants, seeming to relish the utter fear in the other man's face as he started to fondle his balls.

"No! Please, no, don't!"

"Who. Are. You?" And Kadaj squeezed.

Reno's world turned into pain; it was too much, too much, his balls were being crushed and he would tell them anything, everything if only they stopped, stopped now, but he couldn't talk for screaming.

The crushing grip was suddenly removed, very quickly, and the blazing pain subsided into a throb that rattled his entire body.

"Stop it Kadaj, you are breaking my toys again!" Frustrated, Loz held his smaller brother's hand away; sick to the core with terror Reno scrambled over to Loz, clutching at his leg, nails digging uselessly into leather, seeking refuge with the man who at least just enjoyed raping him.

"I'm sorry Loz." Kadaj didn't seem very sorry at all as he watched the weeping, bleeding toy. "But he knows something, and we have to find out what."

"But I want it, and it's no fun when they're destroyed." Loz petted the red head, and Reno hugged his leg as if it was a lifeline. *Please don't give in Loz, please, please, please, I'll do anything, just don't return me to that fucking madman!* He'd been so very close to revelling that he was a Turk, that he'd even been close to Jenova, and if he did, he knew he'd soon wish he was dead.

"Just for one night. I'll return him tomorrow."

Loz hesitated, and Reno couldn't breathe.

"No," he said finally, but added, "But I'll share. We can play together."

Yazoo had moved over to Kadaj, leaning over his brother's shoulder and nibbling at his neck. Inflicting pain seemed simply to intrigue him, whiles Kadaj relished it and Loz were annoyed with it – as least as long as it was his toys that were being used.

Blessed blackness and unconsciousness loomed up in Reno, but one look at the green fire in the brother's eyes seemed to burn it away; there would be no such relief. *Loz won't let them kill me. He won't let them…break me. Too much. If I do what they say, maybe it won't be so bad, maybe Kadaj won't hurt me…* The whimpering, cowardly thoughts made him shudder with distaste, but he was already bleeding and throbbing with pain; he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Alright. But tie him up first." Kadaj threw Loz a pair of handcuffs, and Reno's arms were wrenched up behind his back. He didn't dare to protest.

"And gag it. It bites." Yazoo pouted, playing with strands of Kadaj's hair.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, will it?" Kadaj fixed Reno with cold eyes.

"No." Reno shook his head, swallowing convulsively. "No, I'll do as you say, anything you say, I promise."

"Good. Come over here."

Loz led him over to the table; Kadaj's hand on his shoulder made him kneel; Yazoo pulled down his pants from his hips, and then there were just pain and sex and leather and hands groping, mouths tasting, and cold, cold eyes grinning down on him.

"So." Kadaj was leaning over him doing – something – that hurt like Hell, but Kadaj asked the question as if they were having a cup of tea. "What have you been doing to my brother? He seems quite infatuated with you."

"Nothing. He just likes to…" *rapemerapemerapeme – no! Don't think about it!* "…fuck me, 'is all."

He bit his lip to hold back a scream at a vicious thrust. Desperately he looked around for Loz, but the burly brother was busy with Yazoo and didn't even look at him.

"Hmm. Good." Kadaj cold green eyes blazed. "Because if you do anything – anything – to hurt either of my brothers….I'll make all of this seem like a beautiful dream. Do you understand?"

But he didn't wait for an answer before leaning forward, pushing Reno's legs back until Reno felt sure his spine would snap.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke from unconsciousness and exhaustion, still lying on the table where they had left him like a discarded and forgotten toy when they had moved into the bedroom, to cuddle and tease and sleep. Even Loz had forgotten about him, which added a new layer of fear to Reno's mind.

But now the house seemed empty and silent – a bit too empty and silent. Blinking as he tried to clear his foggy brain, Reno sat up, listening. No sound of voices, of movement, even of any breathing other than his own. His heart started beating faster, now with frantic hope. Had they forgotten him? He didn't really dare to think that thought through as he moved quickly; his body was filing all kinds of complaints, but by pulling his knees to his chest and wriggling hard he managed to slide his cuffed hands over his ass – tearing a bit of skin in the process – and get his hands in front of him instead. It might not seem as much, but it gave him a lot more freedom to move; he quickly found his pants and pulled them on before padding on naked feet to the bedroom. Empty. So was the shower. The motorbikes were gone; two tracks leading away in one direction, a single on in another. They were gone. He was alone.

He wasted valuable minutes searching for the keys to the cuffs, or at least a weapon, but all he found was some canned and tinned food; not even cigarettes or booze. *Gods damned clean-living perverts! Fuck it all!* His nerves finally gave up, his ears straining for the sound of motorcycles approaching, and he threw the door open and ran for his life.

Reno came almost a kilometre before hearing what he knew he'd hear, what he'd feared all along; the sound of powerful motorcycles quickly gaining on him. Swearing and sobbing he tried to hide amongst the barren wasteland, tried dodging, doubling back, every trick he'd even known. He got another kilometre before they caught up with him, the two huge bikes tearing up dust and sand as they roared past him. He could hear wicked laughter, got a quick glance at Loz and Yazoo, before he tumbled to the ground, swore and got up again. Ducking to the left behind some rocks, crawling back in his own tracks, up on his feet again and running, running again, but it was pointless.

They drove him like dogs drive a sheep; chasing him as they wanted him to run, cutting the corners so close that the speed from the bikes made his hair and clothes snap in the wind, making him stumble and fall for their amusement, laughing all the whiles. They even let him get away, for short moments when he could gasp for breath, spit out sand and get a new surge of adrenaline to keep him going for a few more kilometres. Finally he fell and couldn't get up, panting and wheezing with exhaustion and despair, convinced that they would kill him and too tired to care, too worn down to even think of fighting back. The bikes stopped, just inches from his prone body.

"Well, that was fun." Yazoo smiled. "He makes a better rabbit than he does toy, really."

*Fuck you!* Reno thought savagely, but his lungs were aching too much to even think of talking.

"I'll take him back." Loz got off the bike and Yazoo nodded, turned his bike and sped away.

"Look, Loz," Reno coughed as the strong Remnant lifted him to his feet, fumbling for desperate words. "I can be yours, you know. Just your…toy. You don't need to share me with the others. I'll be all yours, a'right?"

"Such a little fool." Effortlessly he was lifted up over a broad shoulder and then dumped over the bike like a sack of flour. "Kadaj wants a talk."

And that thought echoed through Reno's mind all the long way back to the lodge.

Kadaj and Yazoo sat at the table when Loz hauled his runaway toy inside; Reno's knees buckled as soon as Loz let go of him and with a sigh Loz hitched him up into the remaining chair, leaning against the wall himself. Yazoo glanced curiously between Reno and Kadaj, but it was the leading brother that demanded all of Reno's attention. Kadaj looked like a cat that had caught a mouse.

"I'm so glad you could make it," he smiled. "I hope you are not too tired from my brothers' little game, Reno of the Turks."

Both Yazoo and Loz gasped; Yazoo grabbed for his weapon and Loz looking confused and almost betrayed.

"You are quite famous, you know, as Turks goes. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Kadaj leaned backwards, his green eyes hooded and unreadable.

"Can I…can I at least get something to drink? Please?" Reno's voice rasped in his throat; he was parched and there where no point in trying to lie anymore. They'd find out everything, sooner or later.

Kadaj gestured with his head and a stunned Yazoo found a carafe of water and four glasses. Reno drank thirstily, gulping the liquid down his dusty throat and then reaching with his still cuffed hands for the carafe again. But Kadaj was quicker; he dipped a finger in the water and horrified Reno watched the clear drink turn murky black. Kadaj poured the now poisonous-looking water into the glasses and both he and his brothers drank it with relish, but Reno could only stare. He was parched, but this was too much.

"Drink that, and all of your problems will be over." Kadaj smirked, or at least showed his teeth. "You'll be one of us, and Loz can keep you as a toy, and I'll get all my answers."

"No." Reno shook his head violently. "No!"

"Then we'll do this the hard way." Suddenly Kadaj was on his feet, grabbed Reno by his chin and lifted him up to meet face to face. Fury shone in his eyes now like a blazing fire. "Where is Mother?!"

Both Loz and Yazoo came to their feet, hissing with anger, tearing after him. There were no mercy in either of their faces, not even Loz's; whatever affection he had felt for his toy was nothing compared to his want for his Mother. *It was a fucking stupid plan anyway!*

"I don't…I don't know! I don't know, please!"

"I think he lies." Yazoo's eyes blazed green fire.

"Make him drink; that will make him talk!" Loz growled.

*So I'm finally a person, just before they erase me.* The odd thought swirled in Reno's head as he was pushed down on the table again, this time struggling for his very soul as the brothers pinned him and pressed his clenched jaws open. The glass of black water came with in sight and he screamed with horror and despair.

The glass shattered, spilling liquid everywhere, Kadaj stumbled back, grabbing at the gun-wound in his hand. Gunfire tore through the room, echoed by Yazoo's and Loz's weapons, but the door was kicked in, and Soldiers and Turks poured into the lodge. A dark figure threw himself over Reno, pulled him down from the table and away from the grabbing hands. The Remnants fought savagely but they were far too outnumbered; they were down and cuffed, their weapons wrenched from their hands even as they spat and cursed and screamed their throats raw in denial when they were dragged out to the waiting prison vans that would take them back to ShinRa.

As gently as he could, Rude lifted up his partner, but Reno seemed frantic with fear, unable to take in what had happened. He tore at Rude's suit, ripping it open, buried his face against warm, human skin, skin that didn't smell as cool as a snakes and wasn't perfect and smooth, but sweaty and human and wonderful, and hitched, sobbing cries escaping from him. Rude held him hard, near, in his arms, supporting all his weight, terrified and shocked at the strange behaviour.

Suddenly a new hand reached for his face and Reno jerked and pulled away.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" He gasped.

"What the Hell are you doing, Tseng?" Rude rumbled at their boss. "He's in shock, leave him alone!"

"I have to see his eyes, Rude. I have to see that we were in time." Tseng's voice was gentle but adamant.

Rude hesitated and Reno shut his eyes, hard, not wanting any part of this, just wanting to feel Rude here and pretend that everything would be alright.

"Reno. Reno, open your eyes, partner. Just look at me."

Slowly, and only because it was Rude that asked, Reno forced himself to open his eyes, to return to the nightmare around him. He became dimly aware that he and Rude stood in a circle, surrounded by Turks and Soldiers with their weapons aimed at them, Tseng and Elena amongst them, but he couldn't at the moment understand what that meant.

Tseng lowered his gun, almost sagging with relief, as he saw the terrified, human eyes of his young Turk.

"Alright, Rude. You can take him home. If he needs medical attention…."

"Yes, I know. Come on, partner." With only the faintest grunt of effort Rude lifted him up in his arms like a child and Reno could finally let go, clinging to his partner and burying his face against his chest.

**

Rude took him home, trying not to show how worried he was about Reno's strange and subdued behaviour. Reno didn't talk unless spoken too, didn't seem to acknowledge the world around him. He looked on, listless and uninterested as Rude helped him strip and got him into the shower; he didn't say anything as Rude started swearing over the masses of bruises and torn skin and he barely reacted to the gentle touch of soap and water as Rude washed him. It was as if something vital had died inside Reno, and Rude didn't know what to do – if indeed he could do anything – to light that spark again.

Wrapping Reno in a bathrobe, he led him into the kitchen. He gave him food and drink and Reno ate ravishingly, gulping down water and tearing into food as if it might be the last time he saw food; Rude tried to see that as a good sign. Some basic survival instinct still functioned, at least. Reno clutched to his hand, a bit too hard to be comfortable, and refused to let go no matter what Rude did; it meant having to fix everything with one hand, but he couldn't bring himself to protest. Reno craved that physical anchor to the world.

"Come on. You need to sleep."

That made Reno jerk with sudden fear, but he lowered his head and nodded. For the first time since they got back he spoke:

"Don't leave me alone in the dark. Stay with me."

Rude pulled his hand through Reno's hair, kissed his forehead.

"Of course I will."

The bed was big, but Reno didn't seem to be able to get close enough; not until they were both naked and he was all but lying on top of Rude could he relax. It was as if his entire body so desperately needed a friendly touch, a caring presence, as if it could suck up caring and love through every pore. Finally he fell asleep.

He woke, screaming and clawing, frantic with fear as he hit the body next to him to get away, away…

"Reno!" Rude parried the wild swings, not daring to grab his partner to make him stop. That could only make it worse. "Reno, stop it!"

Blinking and gasping Reno pulled himself together, slowly realising where he was, that it was Rude lying next to him, now with fresh bruises.

"Rude, I'm so sorry," he stammered, not knowing if he talked about the nightmare or what he had put himself through by ignoring orders. Tears ran unheeded down his face. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a fool!"

"Yeah." Rude pulled him back down into the embrace. "But you are my little fool. And I won't let them have you. You understand?"

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Reno smiled. It was a weak smile, but it was a start.

***

To be continued in: Angels and Demons. What will happen to the Remnants when back in Hojo's care, and how will Reno react?


End file.
